


Two Roads

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [44]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: ...
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 18





	Two Roads

Sans watches in horror as his universe began to split and suddenly he sees a path where his brother was dead, and down the other one, his brother was alive.


End file.
